Wolf Bite
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Short Wolf/Alex, non-explicit not by much, anyway . Alex wakes up with the result of their nightly 'antics' and is not happy with it. And Jack can be very fierce with a feather duster . . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random one-shot that came to mind during a conversation with my friend Richard.**

Alex winced as the bright sunlight filtering in through the windows stung his sleepy eyes. He opened them for only a moment, a sliver of the chocolate brown iris visible before squeezing them shut again and turning his head away. He felt hot breath blow into his face and grimaced slightly, until he remembered who his bed mate was. Opening his eyes for the second time that morning, he smiled at the slumbering SAS officer lying beside him – although beside him is a term used in the loosest context possible, as most of his body was actually on top of Alex.

The blonde boy admired his lover for a few moments longer before glancing at the clock. He groaned inwardly as he noted it was half-past seven and he had to get ready for school, then began the difficult labour of removing the other man's heavy limbs that were so possessively encasing him. When Alex finally disentangled himself from Wolf's limbs, he padded out into the hall and then in the bathroom, flicking on the light – and staring in shock at his reflection. The silence didn't last long.

"WOLF!"

A loud thump and a muffled curse informed Alex that the elder man had fallen out of the bed and woken up. Not content with waiting for Wolf to pick himself up and see what the problem was, Alex turned on his heel and raced back into his bedroom, glaring at the prone form of the soldier crawling out from underneath the duvet to stare at him.

"What is it?" he demanded, surlier than usual at the abrupt awakening. Alex glowered at him and gestured at his neck. "_This_ is the problem!"

Wolf peered more closely at the teenager and smirked slightly at his handiwork. Alex seethed, the image of the love-bite on his neck etched vividly into his mind. "Did you have to do that? How the hell do you expect me to explain how I got this? I've got to be at school soon! It's not funny!" he added furiously as Wolf just laughed at him.

Wolf shrugged, now cheerful despite the rude interruption to his pleasant dream. "By now, Alex, I don't think the kids in that place will even notice what's worse with you."

"That's not the point." Alex snapped. "I mean, honestly, why would you _bite_ me? I'm not edible! And if you were hungry we could've gotten a take-out or something."

Wolf's grin, if possible, grew even larger. "You telling me nobody else has given you a hickey before? It never fails to surprise me how sweet and innocent you are, even with all the missions and crap."

"I am not sweet and innocent!" Alex shouted, a vein beginning to twitch in his forehead to show his displeasure at Wolf's attitude. Only the SAS man could make Alex react so drastically; if it were anybody else, he would just stare at them or say something insulting.

"What's all the shouting about?" a half-drowsy voice inquired and both males looked around to see Jack standing in the doorway, still in her dressing gown, though, bizarrely, she carried a feather duster at her hip for no apparent reason.

"Oh great," Wolf grumbled. Jack may allow Wolf to come to the house to visit Alex and even spend the night, but she had never approved of their relationship and she wasn't exactly subtle in letting them know. Like that moment for instance.

"Wolf!" she barked angrily, having caught sight of the mark marring Alex's pale skin. "What on Earth were you thinking? How can he possibly go to school like that?"

Wolf decided now was a good time to get off the floor and did so, allowing the white duvet to pool around the floor at his feet. "I dunno; put some cover-up on it or something."

Alex blanched. "You want me to wear _Jack's makeup_?"

Jack was radiating rage. "Isn't it time you were leaving?" she ground out between her teeth stiffly.

Wolf pretended to consider for a moment before saying, "No. I don't think so."

"Well I do!" Alex stared as Jack smacked Wolf in the face with her feather duster, prompting him to erupt in a huge sneezing frenzy, before chasing him out of the room and down the stairs with only the cleaning utensil as a weapon.

Wolf called back to the teenager. "I'll see you tonight, Alex!" before the sound of the door slamming floated up to him, followed by Jack's slower footsteps.

"Why did you do that?" Alex asked, completely dumbstruck by what he had just witnessed. Jack shrugged and said, "You know how I feel about you two. I'm sure you could find someone your own age to have a relationship with, like Sabina-"

"Sabina lives in America now, Jack. Besides, someone else would always question where I was when I go on missions and come back bruised and whatever, plus I'd just feel . . . strange, trying to get serious with some random schoolgirl. Or boy."

"But you feel perfectly normal sleeping with an SAS soldier around ten years older than you?" Jack deadpanned. Alex nodded. "Yes, that's about right."

Jack sighed and rolled her eyes, before seizing her charge's hand and leading him into the bathroom, reaching for her make-up bag. "Hold still while I cover up that mark. I can't believe he did that . . ."

Alex let his guardian carry on with her quiet ranting, silently obeying her command. He didn't want her to pull out that duster again . . .

**A/N: I don't think this is too bad considering I've written it in the space of twenty minutes, it's past midnight, it's the first Alex Rider fic I've ever written and I'm exhausted. I apologise for any mistakes I missed; as I said, I'm exhausted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, all of my reviewers requested another chapter, so here it is. It's a bit random, though . . .**

Alex turned off the water and stepped of the shower, quickly drying himself and covering his lower body before draping the towel around his neck. P.E. was the last lesson of school and all the other boys, beside himself and Tom, had already dressed and left. He always took as long as possible in the showers; he didn't want anyone to see the scar from his bullet wound.

"So how come you were late this morning?" Tom's voice cut into his thoughts.

Alex shrugged. "Slept late."

Tom frowned minutely, "That's not like you."

"I was up late last night."

Tom opened his mouth, and then froze, his eyes wide. A huge grin spread across his face and he said happily, "Oh yeah, I could tell. Something you want to let me know about, Alex?"

The spy frowned, then looked down at the towel he had taken off of his neck and was holding over one arm – and noticed the skin-coloured powdery smudge clinging to it. He turned to see his reflection in the mirror and, sure enough, there was the hickey, reddish-purple against his pale white skin.

"I'm gonna kill him for this . . ." Alex muttered, tensing when he saw Tom's jaw fall open as he heard his friends quiet words. Alex felt a blush creep across his cheeks and he hurriedly finished dressing, very uncomfortable with the situation.

"_Him?_ You have a _boyfriend? _" he demanded, face still in shock as he gazed at the blonde.

Alex muttered a quick affirmative as he cheeks got even hotter, striding to the door so fast he was almost running. Tom, however, was too curious to leave him in peace, stating thoughtfully. "Well, that mark does look to big to be from a girl; he must be big bloke, huh?"

"Makes sense, considering he's in his twenties . . ." Alex resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth as the remark slipped out. Tom was obviously astounded. The two boys exited the school as the bell rang out, signally the end of the day.

Tom got over his surprise at these revelations quickly enough to bombard Alex with questions, the most prominent being, "So can I meet him?" barely containing his glee as he asked.

"No." Alex said flatly.

Tom visibly deflated, but perked himself back up in less than four seconds, saying in a stage whisper, "Oh, is he in MI6 too?"

Alex glared at him after sweeping his eyes across the immediate area. They were alone at the back of the school, unchaining their bikes for the ride home. "No."

"Well what is he then?"

"Human."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Tom rolled his blue eyes at his best friend's characteristically flippant answer. "But seriously, who is he? Who does he work for? How did you guys meet up?"

Alex sighed, cursing his luck; it always helped him during missions, why had it failed him today? They both got on their bikes, Tom's expression expectant, Alex's resigned. "Let's go through the park," he suggested, "I can tell you there; we won't be overheard."

So they pedalled into the quiet part of town, Tom immediately starting again when he thought they were out of earshot of everyone else. "So what's his name?"

"Wolf."

Tom frowned. "Weird name." He observed, glancing at Alex suspiciously. "It's his code name; I don't know his real one."Alex elaborated.

The black-haired boy raised his eyebrows at that. "Why does he need a code name? You said he wasn't a spy."

"He's not, he's in the SAS." Tom nearly crashed his bike as he stared at his friend. "You're kidding!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you wouldn't, it's just . . . wow. SAS. " Tom was silent for several moments as they pulled into Alex's district. "How did you meet him?"

"Before I went to investigate Herod Sayle, they sent me to the SAS for some quick training so I wouldn't be totally helpless." Alex glanced at the other boy. "I told you, remember?"

Tom nodded, still looking rather surprised. Then he grinned as they entered Alex's street. They both braked and Alex turned a rather accusatory glare on his friend. "Shouldn't you have turned off two roads ago?"

Tom executed a rather good impression of innocent surprise as he said, "Yes, I should've. Whoops." He smirked and leant over the handlebars, gazing at Alex's house up ahead with badly disguised excitement. "Soooo . . . while I'm here, how about we see if your boyfriend's come back to visit, huh?"

Alex growled quietly and said nothing, cycling up to his house, Tom followed close being, like a hyper-active shadow. Unlocking the door after depositing their bikes round the back of the house, the two boys walked into a fight. Literally.

Jack held a wet mop in her hand – probably used to wash the floors, if the lemony smell and the slight dampness of the floors was anything to go by – and was swinging it vigilante style at Wolf. Said SAS member clutched a wooden broom, the kind you used to sweep leaves up, and was defending himself ably against the onslaught.

The man looked up as Jack took a paused for a moment in her attack and spotted the two teenagers standing dumbstruck in the doorway. "Alex –" he began, but got no further as Jack slammed the hard pole of her mop between his legs, prompting both boys observing the scene to wince sympathetically.

"For Christ's sake, woman!" Wolf shouted as he doubled over, to his credit, his voice was only slightly higher than usual. He grunted as the American followed through with a harsh whack to the head.

Alex chose now to intervene, racing over to plant himself between the pained Wolf and his furious guardian. "Whoa, Jack! Calm down! What's going on?"

Wolf straightened himself out and explained, "I came round here to wait for you to get home so I could ask you–"

"To join in an orgy with him and his SAS friends!" Jack screeched.

Alex stared at her in bewilderment before turning back to the soldier, who glared furiously at the redhead, snapping, "That's not what I said!"

He lowered his gaze back to the waiting teenager and swallowed, suddenly looking nervous. Alex looked at him in surprise as he said, "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the weekend with me, at my apartment." He paused for a moment. "The entire weekend."

The significance of what Wolf was suggesting dawned on Alex and his mind went blank. To buy himself some time to think, he turned to face Jack and said, "Where did the orgy come into it?"

The angry housekeeper shouted, "Damn it, Alex, you know what spending the "entire weekend" alone with him means! He said his friends were going to come and join in!"

Wolf glowered at her, hissing, "I did not, I said they might come and visit as they hadn't seen Alex in while!" He reverted his attention, once more, to Alex, an expression of cautious expectation shadowing his face, "Well . . . how about it?"

Alex licked his lips nervously, aware of the growing tension in the atmosphere. He broke the silence after a long minute by saying, "Okay . . . do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

Wolf scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, since I'm here, how about I take you round now?" Alex gulped inaudibly, nodding mutely. That's when he remembered Tom.

He looked over at the other boy, awaiting his reaction to the odd scene he had witnessed, bringing the presence of the unexpected guest to Wolf and Jack's attentions. Tom looked from Alex, to Wolf, to Jack and back again. Eventually, he grinned and said, "Never a dull moment with you, eh, Alex?"

"Shut up, Tom."

**A/N: I don't know why, but I like the idea of Jack attacking Wolf with household utensils *shrugs*. I'll probably do one more chapter and that'll be it. Goodbye Jack, it's time to bring on the K-Unit! *dun, dun, dun!***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay . . . I don't really have an excuse, except that I was trying to figure out a way to integrate Jack in all this *shrugs* BTW, to anyone who's read my Po5 fics, don't get alarmed if you get a message saying I've reposted some of my fics; I'm not, I'm just fixing up little errors that are bugging me.**

Any and all embarrassment Alex had ever felt around Wolf had completely disappeared. It had to; otherwise he wouldn't be straddling Wolf's hips as the elder man leant back into the sofa's cushions with his tongue in Wolf's mouth. All right, so Alex was a _little_ embarrassed that he was doing such a messy job of kissing his lover as his experience in this field was so miniscule compared to the soldier, but from the noise Wolf made when Alex licked his tongue, he wasn't doing as badly as he thought.

Wolf dug the fingers of his right hand into the side of Alex's waist, the left alternating between his hip and his jaw, running up and down along his side and lightly tickling his ribs, causing the boy's breathing to halt momentarily. Red in the face from lack of oxygen, Alex stopped his frantic kissing and pulled his head back, panting, his eyes closed. Wolf tilted his head towards the teenagers pale neck and placed light kisses on the skin just below his jaw, his strong arms wrapping around the boy and holding him close.

When Alex stopped panting, Wolf ran a finger over the curve of his left cheekbone, gently pressing his lips to the blonde's in a chaste kiss that only lasted a moment. Alex opened his eyes slowly and gazed into Wolf's dark grey ones, sliding a hand into the man's short black hair. Wolf gave him a slight smile and twirled a lock of blonde hair around his finger, the other hand tugging gently at Alex's jeans. The teenager's breath hitched once more before he nodded, giving the SAS man permission. Wolf nodded back and took the zipper between two fingers, guiding it downward very slowly –

"WOLF!"

Said man jumped a mile in the air, unceremoniously throwing Alex from his lap and onto the hard wooden floor, where he landed on his back with a quiet "Oof!"

Wolf swore and picked Alex up again, sitting him back on the sofa where he had just been as he stood up, mumbling apologies before turning and glaring at the brightly grinning man before him. "Eagle . . ." he growled menacingly.

The hyper SAS man just grinned wider, leaning his entire torso to one side so he could get a look at the boy his unit leader had just been kissing.

"Hi, Cub! How are you? What you been doing? Not jumping down anymore mountains on ironing boards?" he laughed at his own sad joke, completely ignoring Wolf's murderous gaze.

Snake and Fox chose that moment to wander in, smiling at Alex and shooting Wolf glances that warned him to back off. Wolf duly ignored them as he calculated the distance between himself at his unit member against the distance between himself and the gun in the drawer by the sofa.

Alex sighed wearily and, deciding he better halt the battle before it started, said, "Are guys staying for dinner?"

Wolf turned around and grunted "No" just as Eagle launched himself on top of K-Unit's leader, the awkward angle he was holding his body at causing the both of them to topple to the floor, bellowing, "Yes!"

Alex shrugged as Wolf swore wildly and shoved at his team member, trying to dislodge him. The room was divided into three areas; dining room, living room and kitchen. He wandered over to the kitchen area, pulling out utensils and ingredients from the drawers and cupboards as he set about his task. He glanced up and was momentarily stunned as he had a momentary flash of some cheesy commercial he'd once seen about a mother and her two kids as he saw Snake and Fox on their knees on the other sofa, turning and leaning on its back to stare at him with open anticipation, like over-grown children.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the strange idea, he continued with his preparations until an irritating voice called out, "Hey, Cub! Where's your apron?"

The boy glanced up at the SAS soldier and frowned, asking, "What do you mean?"

Eagle shrugged from his seat on Wolf's back as the man in question lay face down on the floor, shouting obscenities as he squirmed in an effort to dislodge the other soldier. Eagle smirked, "Well, if you're gonna be Wolfie-boy's housewife, you need to look the part, don't you?"

Snake shook his head as Fox said, "Bad choice, Eagle." Wolf froze, twisting his head to stare up at his unit member as if he was demented, before struggling harder to break free, probably so he could strangle the man. Alex twitched; then he seized two pieces of silverware he had intended for them to use to eat the food.

Fox and Snake, who had been sitting quite close to each other, sprang apart as the knife thudded into the fabric of the sofa they had been perched upon only seconds before. The fork narrowly missed Eagle's eye as he threw himself to the side, landing on the armchair behind him. He jumped to his feet and hopped up and down on the spot, shouting, "You missed, you missed!"

He yelped and ran around the room as Wolf chased him, swiping at him. Alex sighed and then yelled, "Sit down, the both of you!"

Fox and Snake snickered at the way Wolf and Eagle obeyed the teenager's command, Wolf grumbling as he sank into a section of the couch he and Alex had originally been using, Eagle laughing loudly as he plopped himself down in the armchair. Until he bolted back off of it, crying out in pain and craning his neck to get a look at the fork jutting out of his backside from where the prongs had sank into his skin. Wolf threw his head back and howled in laughter, as did Snake and Fox. Eagle wailed about how mean they all were and ran out of the apartment and into the street, wrenching the fork out of his butt as he did so. Snake jogged out after him cheerfully, trying to stifle his chuckles.

Fox strolled casually to the door, turning back to his team leader and younger friend once he reached the doorway, head cocked to the side, as if considering something. Finally, he turned to Alex and said, "Y'know, you're a very good-looking boy."

Wolf's gleeful laughter cut off abruptly and he glared suspiciously at his friend. A slight frown creased Alex's brow as he replied slowly, with an impending sense of doom, "I suppose . . ."

Fox was unable to prevent the grin from breaking out over his features. "That's the thing, we all agree on that. There's no need to flaunt it. So do you think you could zip-up your trousers now?"

Fox's great laughter echoed through the room as Wolf chased him and into the street, leaving Alex bright red with embarrassment.

**A/N: I want to keep this fic relatively short, so I decided to add the last idea of mine as the last chapter, okay? I know that sound illogical and it probably is, but hey, I'm the author. I'm writing it now (the last installment, I mean), so last chance if anyone wants to give me suggestions, after that, no more chapters, okay? Unless, of course, someone gives me such a great idea I can't resist putting it in. But don't count on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! The last chapter, I can feel the responsibility lifting from my shoulders . . . Hope you all enjoyed the story because this is it; it's status has become "complete".**

This was a bad idea. A very, very, _very_ bad idea. And Alex should know, considering all the crazy schemes he was forced to go along with on his missions (not to mention the ones he came up with himself). He was an expert on them! But, somehow, all those experiences didn't seem to equal what he was about to be faced with that evening.

A dinner party. At his home, with himself, Jack and all four members of K-Unit. Together in the same room for an extended period of time, within arm's reach of knives and other such sharp objects.

God help him.

It had all started some weeks ago with that silly little twit of a man Eagle loudly announcing one evening, as the four SAS men and he dined in Wolf's apartment, that he wanted to know what Alex's home was like, to see for himself how Alex Rider "teenage spy extraordinaire", as Eagle had daubed him, lived when he "resisted the call to save the world that would surely perish without him and his genius".

Idiot.

Naturally, Alex had dismissed it as Eagle being Eagle and banished the foolish notion from his mind forthwith. So he nearly had a heart attack when Wolf brought it up a few days later.

_Flashback_

"What?" Alex yelled, eyes popping open almost impossibly wide.

Wolf winced slightly at the not altogether unexpected reaction from his young lover (it was one of Eagle's ideas, after all). He forged ahead, anyway. "As loathe as I am to take advice from Eagle, of all people, I do think it's a good idea. I need to find a way of convincing that paranoid guardian of yours that I care about you at least as much as she does and that, in the foreseeable future, I'm not going anywhere." He paused before adding under his breath, "No matter how many household items she assaults me with."

An affectionate smile caused Alex to involuntarily curl the corner of his lips as he looked at the still-scowling soldier. The uncharacteristic speech the man issued almost caused Alex to cave there and then. Almost.

"And you need the other three to be there, why?"

"I'm hoping she'll be less inclined to attack me in front of other people."

"Don't count on it."

"I'm not, trust me. Still, it's worth a try."

"I suppose so," Alex responded dubiously.

"Okay, so we're doing it, then?"

"No!"

_End Flashback_

Alex had believed that that was the end of it and had quite cheerfully pushed the terrifying concept out of his mind. What he hadn't counted on was Fox going round to his house while he was at school and asking Jack about it. Curse the sneaky bastard. Tom had had to catch him before he hit the floor when he found out that she had agreed to it.

"What time did you say they were coming again?" Jack asked as she bustled into the room to lay the dining room table, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Fox said about seven-thirty," Alex replied as he studied the woman out of the corner of his eye. She was entirely too happy about the whole affair, he decided. It was making him nervous.

As he turned to leave the room, he glanced down at the table and stopped short in surprise. "Jack," he began, his stomach beginning to squirm from some unidentified instinct, "Why have you laid the table for seven? There's only going to be six of us."

"Oh, did I forget to mention . . . ? I invited someone else to join us tonight." She answered nonchalantly as before leaving the room quickly as he opened his mouth to ask her some more questions.

Now Alex knew what the squirming in his gut was: dread.

XXXXX

The evening had gone surprisingly well so far, apart from a brief and rather disgusting incident at the beginning involving Eagle's nose, Snake's arm and the salt and pepper shakers. To Alex's very great surprise and equally great suspicion, Jack had acted welcoming and cordially to all the soldiers, even Wolf, since they arrived. The only thing that spoiled her sudden jovial manner towards the men was the fact that she kept glancing at her watch or at the wall clock opposite them . It was eight-thirty already and her mysterious guest was a no-show. Alex couldn't help but feel a sense of relief about that.

The doorbell rang. Jack all but leapt out of her seat, saying loudly, "Better late than never!" in a cheerful tone of voice that sounded false to Alex's ears.

Spoke too soon then.

"Oh hi! I'm so sorry I'm late, Jack, but it's murder trying to work your way around London traffic after so long in America – well, that's my dad's excuse at any rate!"

Alex stiffened in shock as the familiar, feminine voice floated to his ears after so many months without hearing it. Wolf, noticing the abrupt change in his manner, frowned at the blonde boy before turning in his seat to stare in confusion at the doorway. A minute later Jack reappeared, a rather secretive smirk adorning her face as she guided a dark-haired teenage girl to the seat at the table besides Alex which had, conveniently, been left vacant.

"Sabina," he croaked in shock when he finally found his voice again.

She smiled at him, showing all her pearly white teeth as she sat down besides him. "Alex! It's so great to see you again; it's been way too long!" A faint American accent laced her voice after many months of living there.

As Alex roused himself from his stunned stupor, introductions were made, glances were exchanged between the four men and information shared as Alex and Sabina took turns telling the stories of their time together before Sabina began filling Alex in on her new life in America and enquiring about his own. As they did this, Sabina seemed to be incapable of restraining her wandering limbs from touching Alex as she frequently put an arm around his shoulders in a half-hug, or squeezed his arm or brushed her fingers over the back of his hand . . .

All the while this was going on, the knuckles on Wolf's right hand, the one clenching his knife, were becoming whiter and whiter as he tightened his grip. When Sabina unexpectedly leant forward and kissed Alex's cheek, he exploded.

"Oh, for God's sake!" he bellowed, standing up so suddenly his chair crashed to the floor, startling Sabina and Alex into jumping a foot apart and causing Eagle to fall off of his chair with a high-pitched yelp in surprise. "Will you just _back off!_"

The girl gawped at him in complete astonishment while Alex glared in shock and anger, Jack smirked behind her hand, Fox and Snake shared a concerned look and Eagle clambered back into his chair clumsily.

Alex found his voice, his brown eyes glinting with repressed fury, growling, "What _are_ you doing?"

Wolf turned to the boy, aghast, "Don't tell me that you don't see it!"

Narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest, Alex's voice took on a steely, dangerous quality, "What, exactly, am I supposed to be seeing?"

"_She,_" Wolf snarled, pointing violently at Jack, "invited _her_ round here tonight," he made the same gesture to the still extremely confused Sabina, "so that she would – would . . . seduce you away from me!"

A hint of doubt crossed Alex's face as he thought back towards Jack's strange behaviour earlier and Sabina's unexpected arrival and affectionate gestures. Alex knew that Jack had never approved of his relationship with Wolf and she wasn't shy about voicing it either, but surely she wouldn't do something like this in an attempt to separate them . . . ?

As he opened his mouth once more to confront Jack about the theory, Sabina cut in, with the voice of one who is slowly coming to a momentous conclusion, "Wait a minute! You . . . " she turned her head to stare at her friend, "and he . . ." her gaze switched to Wolf, "are . . . together? Like, _together_ together?"

Alex gulped slightly, shooting a vaguely panicked look at Wolf, who now looked a little guilty at the awkward position his outburst had pushed Alex into. "Yes, Sabina," Alex eventually said, very deliberately, "Wolf and I are a . . . a couple."

There was a deafening silence that lasted for several long, tense minutes as this new information was being digested. Then Sabina squealed, "Oh my God! That is so _hot!_"

"WHAT?" Jack erupted, looking horror-struck at this entirely unexpected reaction while all the males in the room were unable to do anything but stare in stunned silence, heads swivelling between the two females.

"Oh, come _on_, Jack! You've got to admit that it is pretty sweet – they make such an awesome couple!" Sabina exclaimed delightedly, grinning widely.

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Wolf jumped in, beaming at the girl he had been snarling at only moment before. "So stop trying to break us up, because I'm here to stay, lady!"

Alex blushed at the emotional declaration while next to him Sabina squealed again, even more loudly than before (if that was possible). Jack stared defiantly into Wolf's dark grey eyes for several long moments before her shoulders sagged and she turned her eyes away, seeming to admit defeat.

"Fine," she muttered sulkily, propping her elbow onto the table and resting her chin in her palm, "I give up. I'll stop meddling from now on."

Wolf and Alex broke into simultaneous grins as Sabina and Eagle began to loudly cheer and applaud for no apparent reason. Wolf leant down across the table to give Alex a kiss – and then yelped and bolted upright, one hand automatically going to his rear.

They all looked in askance at Jack, who was lazily twirling the spatula they had been using to serve the slices of meatloaf that she had just slapped Wolf's rear with. With a look of injured innocence to counter their stares, she said, "What? I said I would stop meddling, I didn't say I would stop doing that!"

She grinned at the look of horror on the man's face and added, "You didn't think you were getting off _that_ easy, did you?"

"Oh, give me a break!" Wolf yelled as they all laughed.

**A/N: Special thanks to **The Lexicon of Zexion** for the idea about the spatula and **iyfanatic** for the inspiration to include Sabina; you're both awesome guys! Everyone else, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**


End file.
